


i'll spin for you like your favourite records

by kwonjis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, clueless mark is cute, confident donghyuck fuels me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: the universe must hate him because it was unfair that mark’s first and probably last interaction with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his life was going to be one where he babbled like an idiot about something he was supposed to have extensive knowledge on but didn’tormark doesn't know the difference between $100 turntables and $1000 turntables





	i'll spin for you like your favourite records

**Author's Note:**

> i was working on uni assignments and somehow this little one-shot just came jumping out of me whoops
> 
> also this gave me the excuse to do research on turntables for when i eventually have money to buy my own one someday bc i realised i have zero knowledge about this so it isn't all accurate :')

Mark liked his job. He liked working at Taeyong’s little record shop. He liked the vintage posters of old bands and singers plastered all over the walls and the music that played constantly. It felt like a different world, a little haven away from the rush of the fast-pace of life and busy streets lying outside the store window.

 

All in all, it was a pretty sweet place to be working. The customers who came in were either older collectors of vinyls or younger people trying to start their own collection. Mark fell into none of these categories. “You mean you work in a record store and you don’t even collect or listen to half of those artists?” His best friend Lucas had been appalled when Mark had told him he started working at Taeyong’s shop.

 

It wasn’t a big deal. He needed the money and his cousin was kind enough to give him a job. The only problem with said job, and it was something that had gotten him tongue-tied in front of many customers, was that sometimes he needed to know a lot of the technical lingo behind the turntables they were also selling. Mark didn’t really get the difference between a $100 turntable and a $1,000 turntable. Hell, the $100 ones looked better to him but he couldn’t exactly say that to customers who were expecting him to give them useful and factual advice.

 

Mark’s solution to this problem was simple. He’d pass the customer off to Jaehyun, his cousin’s boyfriend and someone who was equipped with the knowledge to actually help inquiring customers. Jaehyun never minded and Mark was able to get on with his much preferred task of checking out items and changing the record to whatever one Taeyong had piled up next to the store’s own turntable.

 

Easy peasy.

  


//

  


“What do you mean Jaehyun hyung isn’t coming in today?” Mark asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Taeyong looked up from where he was rearranging a box of vinyls.

 

“He called in sick today, something about catching the flu bug going around his university,” Taeyong frowned as he said this and Mark knew his cousin well enough to guess that Taeyong was going to drive over to Jaehyun’s dorm with good chicken soup and medicine and nurse his ailing boyfriend back to health. “Anyways, you’ll be fine here. You’ve worked here long enough to know how to handle everything, right?”

 

Mark bit his lip but nodded. “Yeah, I guess…”

 

“Great!” Taeyong clapped his hands together and walked over to the counter. “I’m gonna go get some stuff for Jaehyun, I’ll be back later in the afternoon to help you out. If you need anything just call, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Mark relented. “Tell Jaehyun hyung I said hi!” Taeyong gave him a thumbs up and Mark watched helplessly as Taeyong grabbed his keys and headed out of the store, leaving him alone.

 

The thing about the first half of his shift was that no one really came into the store. Most people were off at work or at school. Customers tended to come in drips during this time, stepping into the store but never buying anything. Mark would greet them with a smile and watch as they looked through the meticulously organised bins, pull out one or two and look at it with wonder and admiration before grudgingly putting it back and giving Mark a rueful smile as they exited.

 

If Mark had a dollar for every time he saw this routine play out, he’d be a millionaire.

 

The shift was going well, for the most part. A few tourists came in and bought some vinyls just before lunch and Mark was starting to feel confident that he didn’t have to worry so much about running into a tricky customer. Taeyong texted him while he locked up the store to grab lunch and Mark had reassured his cousin that everything was fine.

 

And it was. Until _he_ stepped into the store.

 

Mark had been trying to catch up on some readings for class when he heard the familiar tinkle of the bell signalling the arrival of a new customer. Closing his textbook, he looked up with his signature customer service smile but found himself freezing up at the sight of the boy standing at the entrance.

 

The boy looked around his age, maybe younger? His hair was dyed orange with a few streaks of blue? Green? Pink? Mark couldn’t really tell. He had beautiful, sun-kissed skin and his brown eyes looked focused as he immediately zoned in on…

 

The turntables.

 

Mark’s blood ran cold. Of course. The universe must hate him because it was unfair that Mark’s first and probably last interaction with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his life was going to be one where he babbled like an idiot about something he was supposed to have extensive knowledge on but didn’t.

 

 _Maybe he’s just looking at them. Like maybe he won’t buy it. He looks like a college freshman he probably wouldn’t be able to afford it._ Mark thought hopefully, keeping his eyes on the boy as he peered at the turntables on display. The boy looked thoughtful as he inspected each one, for what exactly Mark wasn’t sure. They all looked the same to him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

It took Mark a few seconds to realise that the beautiful boy was talking to him and he straightened up, plastered a smile on his face and made his way over. “Hi, yes, sorry how can I help you?” _Smooth, Mark Lee_. He berated himself mentally. The boy looked unperturbed and pointed between the black turntable and the aqua green one next to it.

 

“Are these both new? Like, these aren’t second-hand?” The orange-haired boy asked. Mark fought the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

 

“All our turntables are brand new, but if you’re looking for a specific model we can help you find it. If you’re looking for a vintage model those ones are usually second-hand” Mark said confidently. He knew at least _that_ much about these damned things. The boy hummed in response, a sound that indicated that Mark hadn’t messed up.

 

Mark watched as the boy traced a finger over the sleek surface of the aqua green turntable before he looked at Mark again. “I had my eye on this one but I heard that the platter for this model isn’t the greatest but it has better speed adjustment than that other one I was looking at.” He gestured to the black one. “Do you guys also sell platters on their own or do I have to get them somewhere else? Or do you have any suggestions? Maybe an alternate model that I don’t have to drop as much extra money on?”

 

 _Platter? Speed adjustment?_ Mark tried to wrap his head around what the beautiful boy was saying.

 

“Um,” Mark fidgeted a little and the boy looked at him, waiting for an answer to any of his questions. Mark racked his brain, desperately trying to remember _anything_ he might have overheard from Jaehyun in the past. “If you write down the specifications you want, I could try find it for you and then you could come back in a week?” Mark offered weakly. At least this would give him time to google whatever it was the boy was asking about.

 

Clearly this was the wrong answer because the boy frowned a little, almost _pouting_ and Mark felt like he just kicked a puppy. “What’s the point of me coming here then? I could have just called in. Shouldn’t you know about all this?” The boy didn’t sound super angry, which Mark was grateful for, but he sounded extremely annoyed. _Good job, Mark_. He thought to himself.

 

“Listen,” Mark could feel his stress from the day seeping in and he rambled on helplessly. “I don’t know a single thing about these machines. My cousin runs this place and he’s just letting me work here to earn a few extra bucks to get through university without starving. My co-worker knows about these things better than I do but he called in sick and I was praying no one would buy a turntable today but clearly the higher powers above didn’t hear me praying loud enough. If you want me to change the music, I can do that much for you. I’m sorry, I’m not really going to be much help otherwise.”

 

The boy let out a laugh, the sound piercing Mark and making his stomach do flips. It wasn’t a mean laugh though, it was more of an amused laugh. “It’s all good man. Good thing you’re cute,” The boy commented. “And weirdly honest. You sound like you’ve been holding in your distress about this whole being alone at work all day. ”

 

Mark couldn’t help but laugh too. “I swear I was on red alert every time someone even _looked_ towards the direction of these things.”

 

“Turntables,” The boy corrected. He tilted his head and looked at Mark with an interested gaze. “My name is Donghyuck.”

 

“Mark. I’m Mark.”

 

“So, Mark,” Donghyuck grinned. “I still want to buy a turntable. But I don’t mind waiting a little longer if it means getting everything I’m looking for.”

 

“Ah, right,” Mark said sheepishly. He guided Donghyuck over to the counter and whipped out a piece of paper. “Just list down exactly what you want and I’ll try to look for the exact one.”

 

“Or have your co-worker do it,” Donghyuck said cheekily as he took the pen Mark was offering him.

 

Once Donghyuck had finished writing all the specifications down, Mark took the paper and pinned it up on the little bulletin board behind him. “It’ll take a week tops, so you can come by to look at it next Tuesday.” Mark informed Donghyuck. The boy hummed again in response.

 

“Why don’t I give you my number so you can call me?” Donghyuck said, giving him a wink. “You know, in case you guys manage to find something fast?” Mark stared speechlessly as Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand and wrote down a string of numbers on the back of it before placing the pen back on the counter and letting go of Mark’s hand. “I’m gonna go now, but I hope you call me soon.” The intent behind his words rang clearly and Mark was at a loss for words. He could hardly believe his luck.

 

With a dazzling smile Donghyuck flounced out of the store, leaving Mark to stare after him with a dazed expression. As soon as he disappeared from view, Mark snapped out of his stupor and looked down at the numbers on his hand, not quite believing what had just happened.

 

It took him an extra twenty minutes to realise that Donghyuck had called him cute.

  


_//_

  


“I can’t believe you found one with everything exactly as I asked for!” Donghyuck gushed, looking at the dark orange turntable lovingly. Mark had shown Donghyuck’s list to Taeyong and Jaehyun and the three of them hunted down the perfect one.

 

It was a week after their run-in at the store and Donghyuck had come in every day to look at vinyls and to have lunch with Mark. They’d started texting that night of their very first meeting and had been talking ever since. Donghyuck was witty and easy to talk to and Mark felt like he’d known him for years.  

 

“I’m glad you like it, Hyuck,” Mark said fondly, loving the excitement written across Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck turned to him with a brilliant smile and threw his arms around him. Mark froze at the sudden contact and felt Donghyuck stiffen. The boy pulled away hastily and Mark could see a faint flush on his tanned cheeks.

 

“Sorry, I ju-”

 

Mark interrupted him by taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. Donghyuck looked down at their hands in surprise before giving Mark a questioning look.

 

“So is this… Are we…” Donghyuck said hesitantly.

 

Mark swallowed the lump in his throat but nodded. “I mean we can take it slow. Start as friends or something?”

 

Donghyuck leaned over and kissed Mark’s cheek swiftly in response. “I’d like that.” He said, smiling beautifully once again.

 

“That’ll be $467.”

 

“Jaehyun, shut up and let them have their moment!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> cry with me about nct on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taemintys)


End file.
